A First Time For Everything
by PoppyECM.6-13
Summary: Bobble had never really been interested in girls and dating but when a new, slightly odd faerie is born and brought to Pixie Hollow he can't seem to take his eyes off her! Will she feel the same way or will he have to go back to spending all of his time Tinkering with Clank instead of keeping someone else company? Well, there's a first time for everything. Bobble/OC PREMOVIES


_Well I've had this idea for at least a year now and after seeing Secret of the Wings I just __**had**__ to write it! To all my friends who have waited for me to write I apologise and hope you enjoy reading this while I try to beat the procrastination out of my useless self. If you've read my stories before you may think that my writing has changed, well you might… I do and I am rather proud if I do say so myself!_

_Enjoy my fellow Faeries!_

_Ripple x_

* * *

Bobble and Clank watched in excitement as the dandelion seed, containing the soul of a new-born faerie, drifted clumsily through the breeze. Dipping, twisting and turning dizzily as it tried to make its way to the tree trunk platform. Gradually it dropped, non-too gently, on to the platform. The surrounding faeries gasped as the seed fell over, resting on its side.

The surrounding faeries watched as Terrence, representative of the Dust faeries, poured a chalice of Pixie Dust over the seed. In a glitter of white light as the Pixie Dust sprinkled down, the seed turned into its faerie form. The newest arrival at Pixie Hollow. Bobble gasped again, this time he was the only one, for in his eyes she was beautiful. She had slender and curvy body, long and thin arms and legs ending in delicate hands and feet. The new faerie had waist length, straight, dark blue hair that splayed out on the ground beneath her. Her skin was pale, even paler that Bobble's, and she had a few freckles here and there. Bobble stood, staring in awe through his water-droplet goggles.

A worried murmur rippled through the crowd, bringing Bobble out of his trance, the faerie wasn't waking up. What if she'd go hurt on the way here? Was that even possible? Never before had a faerie arrived like this, no one had ever turned into their true form and not been awake. What would Queen Clarion do? Should someone go and help her? What if she was dead? Though that thought was quickly wiped from people's' minds as they saw her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed.

The crowed looked up and gasped again as a twinkling ball of light, leaving a trail of Pixie Dust in its wake, made its way to the platform. The ball of light transformed into the lady herself, Queen Clarion. A wonderful sight for any faerie. The Ministers of the four seasons that hovered close by bowed low and back away slightly to show their respect. The Queen stood tall, her golden-yellow wings fluttering gracefully behind her, her dress flowing over her soft curves and fading into a waterfall-like skirt of Pixie Dust that glittered of its own light.

There was a slight worry on her face, all faeries, even the Ministers, leant forwards in curiosity as to what the queen would do next. She flew forwards, slowly and gracefully, and gestured for a Water Faerie Representative to come forth. Silvermist did as she was told and came to the Queen's side, bowing as she held out her offering for the Choosing Ceremony- a swirling orb of water. Queen Clarion delicately picked a small droplet from the orb and let it fall and splash on the new faerie's cheek.

The girl stayed still for a moment. Then she hummed slightly and shifted, the soft fibres of her dandelion dress rustled almost silently as she moved. Bobble looking on in anxious anticipation, he wanted to go over and help her but he knew it was not his place. Clarion waved Silvermist away with a smile as the new faeries eyes slowly fluttered open. Bobble gasped again, this time inaudibly, at the sight of her eyes. They were a glittering, brilliant blue rather like his own. And like the rest of her, they were beautiful to him.

"Are you alright, dear child?" Her Majesty asked softly, looking gently down at the girl. The girl wearily looked up at the Queen and jumped a little in shock as her eyes focused. "You are quite safe, do not be afraid." Clarion said gently. The new faerie slowly sat up, tiredness pulling her limbs down, and she waited for the dizziness to fade. "I fear you did not have such a good journey here." Clarion frowned, the girl nodded a little.

"I… I got lost, many times. It was so cold a-and the wind was harsh." The young faerie said her voice quiet and soft.

"I apologise for your misfortune, my dear. Please, do you have the strength to stand?" The Queen asked. The girl struggled to her feet, stumbling slightly only to be steadied by Clarion's kind hand. Once another bout of dizziness had faded, the girl looked up at the Queen, confusion and exhaustion in her eyes. The Queen looked at her pitifully but she knew the Ceremony had to take place; she silently cleared her throat and began.

"One laugh, a happy cheer. Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." She said, gesturing widely. "Let us see what we can do about your wings." She smiled, flying behind the new faerie and running a gentle touch from the base of the girls folded wings to the tips. The wings spread tall, glittering from the Queen's touch. Bobble almost found himself gasping again, but he kept it back, her wings were an amazing sight. They were rather long but not as wide and held pale swirling patterns that seemed to represent water or wind, and they had a very slight blue tint. Bobble tried not to sigh, for it was plain to see this faerie was no Tinker and the Tinker faerie would not be granted the pleasure of showing her around the Faerie Lands tomorrow. However Bobble was very optimistic and did not give up hope.

Clarion presented her hand to the girl who took it gratefully; she looked rather unsteady on her feet. The Queen looked at her with gentle expectation and slowly, taking a lot of focus from the girl, her wings fluttered and she managed to lift herself a little off the ground but she proved too tired and fell back down. Clarian quickly caught the girl, letting the young faerie use her arms for support.

After a moment the Queen spoke up again.

"Are you strong enough to let go?" She asked quietly, to save the girl further embarrassment. She nodded and hesitantly let go, steadying herself. "Now for the Choosing Ceremony." The Queen announced. The representatives of the different faerie kinds flew forwards, baring their offerings which they placed on wooden pedestals that formed a circle around the new faerie, cutting her off from the others. Everyone watched with bated breath as Clarion urged the girl to choose with a gently look and a smile.

The new girl closed her eyes, not looking at the offerings. This was new. No one had done this before. She blocked off everyone else and focused on what her heart and soul was telling her. Slowly she turned away from the Queen, almost stumbling but managing to stay up, and took two small steps forwards. The girl opened her eyes, and to Bobble's dismay, she stood directly in front of the shimmering orb of water. The water faeries looked on in hope. She reached out and gently touched the top of the orb, causing the water to ripple under her finger. Then a bright white light emitted from the pedestal that everyone else had to blink through, she reached to touch the water again and this time it sprung up, creating a beautiful lily out of water droplets and then quickly reformed into its perfect orb as the light faded.

The new faerie had chosen. She was a faerie of the water. Bobble's heart sank…

…But only slightly as he, ever optimistic, reassured himself that he would be able to see her, and probably a lot more often than he thought.

"You have chosen. You are a Water Faerie and your name shall be Ripple, Ripple Clearwater." The Queen announced. The faeries surrounding clapped, the water faeries being particularly loud. Bobble was too focused on the girl to join the merriment, she was looking around almost fearfully and confused and her eyes had glazed over slightly. She stumbled back from the Queen and began to fall; before anyone could react Bobble zoomed forwards and caught her so she landed comfortingly in his arms.

The Tinker faerie looked, almost memorised, at Ripples pale face. Her eyes were closed, as if in sleep, but Bobble knew she had passed out from exhaustion. This action prompted another gasp from the other faeries but Bobble paid them no mind, he looked up to his queen.

"Your majesty, I will ensure she arrives to her new home safely." He said softly in his thickly accented voice.

"But it is tradition that faeries of the new faeries kind bring them home after the Choosing Ceremony." A water faerie protested who had stepped forwards. Before Queen Clarion could reply, Bobble spoke up again.

"Please, your highness, we are all faeries, are we not? May I take Miss Clearwater to her new home?" He pleaded, holding Ripple close to him and unconsciously moving her head onto his shoulder so she would be more comfortable.

"Indeed you may, kind Tinker, for there must be a first time for everything." Queen Clarion smiled, much to Bobble's relief, and turned to leave with her counsel. Bobble slowly and carefully got to his feet and flew out of Pixie Hollow carrying the newest water faerie. As he left, many shocked or confused faces watched him go but none of them more confused or shocked than Bobble's closest friend, Clank, who had never seen Bobble act this way.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it! And please tell me what you think! Did you like Ripple? Did I stay in character? Do you like my 'new' style? Did I get my spacing right? Oh do __**please **__tell me what you thought!_

_Till the next chapter my friends!_

_Ripple x_


End file.
